A Fuller Moon
by caylaanneteamjacob
Summary: Jacob and Bella are both 16. What happens if Bella never goes into that deep depression because of Jacob? My second story, R&R, hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **

**Bella POV:**

** He left. He left me. I couldn't catch up to him, running after him had been stupid. Retarded actually. I was lost now. Great. What was I supposed to do? Was Charlie looking for me? He probably sent out a fricking search party. Edward…was gone. I wasn't paying any attention, not like I could in the dark, and I tripped. I didn't bother getting up either. I just got into the fetal position and laid there. I don't know how long I had been there but now, I was in someone's arms. Their skin was hot. I didn't feel like opening my eyes.**

"**I've got you," the deep voice said. For some strange reason, I didn't care if it was some psychopathic rapist. I just didn't care. I drifted off to sleep.**

**Jacob POV:**

** "Where did they go!" Charlie demanded to Dr. Gerandy. **

"**Charlie, relax. Sam will find her," my dad said staring out the window. Sam Uley and his cult. My dad had suggested they go find Bella after she went missing. Actually, we don't really know how long she had been missing. She had left a note. It had said "**_**Dad, went for a walk with Edward. Be back soon. Love, Bella."**_** If Cullen had hurt her… What? What would I do? Hah, nothing. They were gone. Poof, like magic. Everyone on the rez was ecstatic about that no doubt. Superstitious as hell.**

"**Why the hell did they leave?" Charlie asked. For Charlie to actually be cussing, he was pissed.**

"**Carlisle got a offer for a better job in L.A. They moved there, I am just surprised no one told anyone sooner," Dr. Gerandy said shaking his head. My dad scoffed and muttered something under his breath. I rolled my eyes. The front door opened. I jumped up from my seat at the island in their kitchen. Sam walked in and in his arms was Bella. She was sleeping.**

"**Is she alive?" Charlie demanded running over to them.**

"**She's sleeping. She keeps saying something like 'he's gone, he's gone'. Don't try to carry her, Charlie. I'll lay her on her bed," Sam insisted ad Charlie tried to take her.**

"**Alright, first room on the left up the stairs," Charlie said putting his hand on his head.**

"**I'll come over later today," Dr. Gerandy said, leaving. Sam came down the stairs. Jarred and Paul stood over by the door, arms crossed, staring at me. God, that freaks me out.**

"**Anything else?" Sam asked," If there's anything, just call." Sam said when Charlie shook his head. Sam and his cult left.**

"**Charlie, would you like us to stay with you and keep an eye on her? We don't mind," Dad said. As much as he seemed to know this might happen, he felt sorry for Bella.**

"**I don't want to do that to you guys," Charlie said getting a glass down from one of the sea foam green painted cabinets and filling it with water.**

"**Really, Charlie. We want to stay," Dad insisted.**

"**Okay," he shrugged," Jacob, do you wanna run this on up and set it by her bed?"**

"**Ofcourse," I said taking the glass from him and heading up to Bella's room. When I walked into her room, she was covered up in bed, facing the door. I set the glass down on her bedside table and just looked at her for a minute. She looked sick but she also looked like she was having a bad dream. Her face was scrunched. She was sweating. I pulled the blanket down to her waist and saw her face relieve some of it's pressure.**

"**Goodnight, Bella," I whispered before going downstairs. I wondered when she'd wake up and how she'd feel. As I fell asleep on Charlie's couch, that's all I thought about.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: That's hard to believe**

**Bella POV-**

** When I opened my eyes, I was in my bed. I sat up and looked around my room. How did I get here? That man, the one with the hot skin. Did he bring me here? My throat was dry and when I looked on my bedside table there was a glass of water. I picked it up and took a sip. It had that taste, the one water gets when it sits out all night. My alarm clock said 9:30 A.M. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Edward. I ran to my room and opened my scrapbook. No pictures of him. I opened my stereo. No CD. Oh my god. **_**It'll be like I never existed.**_** He wasn't lying. He took everything, every memory I had of him except for those in my head. He couldn't have those. Never. I threw the scrapbook across the room. Screw it. Why did I need it? I took a deep breath and headed downstairs.**

"**Bella, honey, are you okay?" Charlie asked when I stepped off of the last step. I sat at the island.**

"**Fine," I said faking a smile.**

" **I made breakfast," he said pointing to the burnt eggs, toast and pancakes.**

"**Actually, I am not hungry," I said shaking my head. At least he tried?**

"**Are you actually going to try and feed her that?" Billy Black asked laughing. I hadn't even noticed that he was here.**

"**Jacob, do you want some?" Charlie asked, rolling his eyes.**

"**Um, you know, I think I'll pass," Jacob said making a face. I smiled. I had always liked Jacob Black, since we were little. We used to play together every single summer. He had this personality and smile that was just contagious. **

"**Alright. Fine. Billy, let's run get these kids some edible food," Charlie said throwing on his coat and grabbing his keys. Billy laughed and Charlie got behind his wheel chair.**

"**Behave," Billy said as Charlie pushed him out the door. Jacob took a seat beside me.**

"**How are you feeling?" he asked.**

"**Okay, I guess," I lied.**

"**Liar," he muttered, smiling.**

"**Liar?" I asked, a smile spreading across my face," How am I lying?"**

"**It's written all over your face," he laughed," I've always been able to tell when you're lying, Bella." True.**

"**Whatever," I rolled my eyes. Is it weird that I wasn't thinking about Edward AT ALL?**

"**Yeah, whatever," he smiled. **

"**So."**

"**So."**

"**Well then."**

"**Well then, this is about the deepest conversation I have ever had."**

"**I'll bet that's more than true, you're a boy and boy's don't know how to have any deeper of a conversation than about the dirt between their toes." He laughed.**

"**That is not true."**

"**Yeah, it is actually." I smiled at him.**

"**Right."**

"**I always am."**

"**Haha, okay Bells. I guess I'll give you that you're smarter than me at some things but you are not always right."**

"**Jacob, lemme give you a little advice. Girls are always, always, always right."**

"**Yeah. If you tell them they're wrong what are they gonna do? Bit your face off?"**

"**That and they'll probably dump you."**

"**You have to have a girlfriend for a girl to dump you."**

"**You don't have a girlfriend yet?"**

"**No, I'm sort of waiting for someone."**

"**And who might that lucky girl be?"**

"**You."**

"**Jacob…" Jacob cut me off.**

"**Listen, Bella, I know you're hurt right now but please understand that I would never do what he did to you and I will wait for you. As long as it takes. Okay?" I sighed.**

"**Yeah, Jake. Okay, and…thank you."**

"**Yeah, yeah. No problem." Jacob was waiting for **_**me**_**? He had never had a girlfriend? I studied his face for a second. Hah. That's hard to believe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Quil & Embry**

**Jacob POV-**

** After the day after the Cullen's left, I didn't see Bella for a week. But she finally called me and asked me if I wanted to do something. She must have been really bored to want to hang out with me. Hah, I mean really. I told her to come on over. Now, I was waiting. Dad had went over to the Clearwater's. I heard someone pull up, I noticed the squeaking immediately. Bella. I ran outside.**

"**Bella," I said smiling. I probably looked like an idiot.**

"**Hey, Jake," she said turning off the truck and getting out. She ran over to me and hugged me.**

"**Um, did you grow in the past week?" she accused.**

"**A little I guess, I'm six five."**

"**You're like the giant from Jack and the freaking Beanstalk." We laughed.**

"**I'm still a bean pole, though." **

"**True." I took her by the hand, expecting her to pull away.**

"**So, what are we going to do today?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**Let's just watch T.V."**

"**Mmkay." I pulled her into the house. We were watching some show about teenage girls getting pregnant, Bella's idea of course, when someone knocked on the door. Instead of waiting for me to get up and answer it, they just barged in.**

"**Jacob, man, what's up?" Quil said walking into the living room with Embry. Great. They stopped when they saw Bella. Quil smiled.**

"**Who's this?" he asked. **

"**Bella Swan," Embry answered for me. I rolled my eyes.**

"**What are you doing here?" I asked.**

"**Sorry, are we interrupting your date?" Quil asked grinning.**

"**It isn't a date," I said staring at them.**

"**Oh, my bad," Quil laughed. He held his hand out to Bella.**

"**Quil Ateara," he said, flexing his muscles.**

"**Hi," she said taking it. She smiled gently, I love her smile, and then they released hands. **

"**And I'm Embry, you probably already know that," Embry said giving a shy wave. Bella just smiled.**

"**Hey," she said," Um, I'll be right back." She got up and went to the bathroom. Quil and Embry sat down on the right of me, not where Bella was seating.**

"**What's going on here?" Quil asked giving me that wide grin he always gave when he was thinking something stupid.**

"**Nothing, we're just watching T.V," I replied, coolly. I heard the bathroom door open but Quil and Embry didn't.**

"**She's a lot hotter than I remember you saying she was," Quil smiled. Embry smiled at that too. Bella sat back down on the couch. Embry's smile faded.**

"**So, how are you?" Quil asked Bella.**

"**Um, I'm pretty good I guess," she said, shrugging.**

"**That's good…how's school?" he asked.**

"**It's school, boring," she replied.**

"**Well, you're really pretty, you know?" he smiled.**

"**Oh…um…thank you," she looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. She looked back at the T.V. and continued watching the show.**

"**So what are we doing today?" Quil asked. Embry snickered.**

"**You're looking at it," Bella answered for me.**

"**Not to be a perv or anything, but if I was doing you it might be a little less boring than this," Quil grinned. Bella turned and stared at him.**

"**That's it, Quil get out of my house," Jacob said standing up and pointing at the door.**

"**I was just kidding," Quil said, smile fading when he saw my face.**

"**Out," I demanded. Quil stood up to leave.**

"**Bella, I'm sorry I really didn't mean it. I was joking," he said seeming to think Bella accepting his apology would make me change my mind.**

"**It's okay, I guess," she muttered, standing up," What time is it?"**

"**It's three," Embry answered.**

"**Oh, actually Jake, it's no big deal. I have to go anyway," she said hugging me.**

"**You sure?" I asked looking down at her.**

"**Mmhmm," she nodded," I'll talk to you later. Bye Quil, bye Embry." With that she was gone.**

"**Don't you ever joke like that again. Her dad's a cop you know," I said sitting down. Quil sat beside me.**

"**It was just a joke," he muttered. Embry laughed.**

"**Yeah, I know that but seriously, why did you guys have to come over?" I asked.**

"**We didn't know your girlfriend was over," Embry smiled.**

"**She's not my girlfriend," I said changing the channel.**

"**Hah, but you wish she was don't you?" Embry asked. I said nothing though **_**you have no idea.**_


End file.
